


Mx. Snuggles

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [34]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The Tempest was dark when May awoke, sweating like she was in a sauna, in the Pathfinder’s quarters.





	Mx. Snuggles

The Tempest was dark when May awoke, sweating like she was in a sauna, in the Pathfinder’s quarters. Out of instinct, she reached for her teddy bear, Mx Snuggles (she’d never figured out if they conformed to traditional gender roles, so she’d gone for a gender-neutral name and pronouns). When she couldn’t find them, May sat up, glancing around and dislodging Peebee. It was then that May remembered.

“The weight limits.” She murmured to herself, before flopping back down and returning Peebee into her arms. The blow was somewhat softened by the fact that she had someone to hold instead.


End file.
